A Little Reassurance
by Seylin
Summary: Seth and Jacob have a heart to heart while on patrol one night. Slash. Mpreg.


**Title**: A Little Reassurance  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: Seth and Jacob have a heart to heart while on patrol one night.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning**: Slash. Jacob/Edward. Jasper/Seth. Mpreg.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. Any character not from the Twilight series belongs to myself.

* * *

Jacob glanced over at Seth as they ran through the forest. They didn't patrol a lot these days but he liked to make sure, at least once a month, that nothing unwanted was getting near their families. He knew being on patrol was the last place Seth wanted to be, and he didn't need the pack mind to tell him that, but Jacob also thought it might be good for his cousin. He had thought that maybe being on patrol would take Seth's mind off of things…but, that didn't seem to be the case if the flashes Jacob was getting in his mind meant anything; Seth was trying so hard to block him out.

Jacob was relieved when Seth finally settled on the events from the previous Friday when he had come over to watch Caleigh, Caleb and Aiden. He had heard all about the camp out from his children the next day but to see it played out in Seth's mind warmed his heart even more. Hearing Seth tell the stories that Billy had told made Jacob's heart ache, missing his father, but he was glad that they had the stories to remember him by. Seth was so good with children. Jacob could just picture when Seth had kids of his own, he would be a great father. He could see Seth enjoying all the things he had hated with his own kids; midnight feedings, diaper changes, waking up early, food being thrown, and things being hidden…

'_But I'll never get that chance_ will _I_?'

Seth's voice was bitter in Jacob's mind. He had noticed Seth's thoughts getting darker the more he thought about doing things for his kids when they were babies but they shouldn't. '_Seth…_'

'_Don't._'

'_Everything's going to be okay._'

Seth's growl was the only warning Jacob got before he was tackled by the smaller wolf. They tumbled down a fairly steep hill, neither one able to gain their footing until they reached the bottom. Seth got to his feet first and jumped on Jacob again. Jacob rolled them so he could get his paws between himself and Seth. He wasn't going to bite Seth back but he would keep him from doing any damage to himself.

'_The last time was a failure, the time before that and the one before it—a failure! There's a full moon in two weeks Jacob. But—God—what's the use in trying again when it'll just be negative_ again.' The sorrow in Seth's voice hurt Jacob but he couldn't say anything as Seth kept attacking and yelling. _I've let so many people down…I bet they would be happier if I wasn't in the picture._'

Now Jacob didn't know what Seth was talking about. Seth had lost some of his fight in his despair and Jacob took advantage of it. Moving quickly he switched their positions, pinning Seth to the forest floor. Seth struggled for a moment, whining but then gave up, his will to fight against his alpha gone, for the moment at least.

'_What are you talking about Seth?_' Seth refused to talk. '_Tell me!_'

'_I've failed Jake! The elders said we imprinted on the person that gave us the strongest connection to carry on the shifter gene. I failed. I promised Lilli that we would give her cousins to play with but I haven't done that. I've failed Jazz by not giving him a baby…we want a baby so bad…_'

Jacob sighed. '_It's alright Seth…you haven't let anyone down…it's alright…_'

Jacob's attempt at comfort backfired and Seth started fighting him again. This time he escaped, facing off with Jacob, his teeth bared and hackles raised. '_No! It's not_ alright _Jacob. There is nothing_ alright _about you being able to pop out kid after kid and I can't even get pregnant!_'

Seth charged him again and again Jacob didn't fight him back. He wasn't going to hurt Seth when he was in this state. Jacob's alpha senses screamed at him to attack the smaller wolf but he couldn't do that. Not only would Jasper kill him but Jacob would hate himself as well. He just needed to let Seth wear himself down and keep him from hurting himself. Eventually that happened, though Jacob had lost track of time; he was surprised Seth had lasted as long as he did but then Seth did have a lot of anger. After Seth had collapsed to the forest floor and then phased back, Jacob followed though he approached slowly. Helping Seth sit up, Jacob propped him against a tree and checked him for injuries, just to be sure he hadn't hurt himself. When he was satisfied he looked at Seth's face.

"Do you feel better now?" Tears slipped from Seth's eyes and he shook his head. Jacob sat down beside Seth, putting an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "You know there is a reason for everything. Perhaps whoever gave us this gift—"

"Or curse."

"_Gift_," Jacob reinstated. "We may not know the reason that something happens or doesn't…happen…"

"What do you think the reason is Jake?"

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think that maybe we're not meant to know. I think we'll figure it out in time but who knows how long it'll be? Point being, you shouldn't worry about not having kids, you have nieces and nephews that need you _now_."

Seth gave Jacob a side eyed glance as he wiped his eyes and snorted softly. He shook his head. "Edward told you that, didn't he?"

Jacob chuckled and gave his friend a sheepish smile. "He's gotta rub off now and then." He was quiet for a moment, staring off into the forest, before pulling Seth closer. He was relieved when Seth gave in and relaxed against him completely, that was a good sign. "I do know one thing Seth."

"What's that Jake?"

"When you do have a kid, and you will, he or she will be special. There's a reason we have to wait for them, we just don't know what it is yet."

Seth was quiet for a moment. "Did Edward tell you that?"

Jacob grinned. "Nope, that one is purely me."

"…And you really believe that?"

"I do Seth, I really do."


End file.
